Angelito
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Desgarradoras secuelas de una noche de pasión, de dolor, y de traición. Mal Summary T-T InuXKag


Angelito

Angelito

"Desgarradoras secuelas de una noche de pasión, de dolor, y de traición"

- Solo le quedan pocas horas, lo siento, no puedo hacer mas… - El doctor hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación, entendía como seria para la familia el saber que nada se podía hacer ya por la pobre mujer que agonizaba en la habitación que acababa de abandonar.

- ¿Quien entrara primero? – La hermana mayor de la mujer era quien hablaba, quería despedirse de su querida hermana, pero sabia que tenían que hablar rápido, no quería que su hermana muriera con culpa en su conciencia, siempre fue una mujer de buen corazón y ejemplar valentía, no era justo que su vida terminara de esta manera, pero ¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?

- Quiero ir primero, si no te molesta Sango – Miro a la hermana de su mujer, deseaba hablar con su esposa, pero si su hermana creía que tenía que hablar primero ella, entonces él no pondría resistencia.

- Esta bien Inuyasha – Miro a su cuñado, en verdad que se le veía triste y derrotado, ella sabia que él en verdad amaba a su hermana, pero, desafortunadamente para su hermana como para él, las cosas no salieron como debían. – Adelante.

No dijo mas, sabia que en momentos como éste las palabras solo robaban el tiempo, quería hablar con su amada esposa, quería que ella le perdonara, no importaba si por culpa de los celos ella estaba a un paso de morir, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, tenia que hablar con ella, y eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

Miro como su cuñado entraba a la habitación y cerraba desde adentro, solo entonces, la lagrima que tanto tiempo había escondido rodó libre por su mejilla, no era justo, nunca fue justo, podía sentir como la felicidad e incluso la vida de su hermana se escapaban por cada una de las ventanas y puertas de la casa. Cerro todo, pero aun asi, el aire estaba denso, el cielo oscuro, y la vida se escapaba poco a poco… Sintió la calida mano de su esposo en su hombro, giro y miro al hombre que le había traído tanta alegría, ellos también habían tenido momentos difíciles, pero, no tanto como los que su hermana había enfrentado, y ante los cuales, había perdido.

Se recargo en la puerta y miro la gran cama justo en el lado contrario de la habitación, ahí estaba su querida esposa, aquella que lo había cautivado por su sencillez, bondad, por su inusual belleza y sobretodo por su alegría, esa alegría que ya no se reflejaba en su rostro debido a la palidez de una muerte inminente.

- Kagome…

La llamo con un nudo en la garganta, y se sorprendió a si mismo esperando que ella se levantara y lo recibiera con un fuerte abrazo, como siempre hacia luego de una larga ausencia, pero en lugar del calido abrazo, solo recibió una mirada apagada y una sonrisa melancólica.

- Inuyasha…

Se acerco al lecho de su esposa y acaricio el cabello de la misma, su piel se había erizado al escucharla susurrar su nombre, desde el primer dia que se conocieron hasta ese mismo momento su nombre en sus labios siempre había tenido el mismo impacto sobre su ser.

- Estás hermosa cariño. – Luchaba por contener las lagrimas, cuando se despedía de ella antes de partir a algún viaje de negocios le parecía enormemente difícil, a pesar de saber que volvería ¿Cómo se despediría de ella ahora que sabia que su niña estaba muriendo? ¿Cómo le expresaría el dolor inmenso que le causaba el saber que dentro de poco ella ya no estaría mas a su lado? ¿Cómo recriminarle que lo abandonaba en el momento en que él más la necesitaba?

- Nunca supiste mentir Inuyasha, me estoy muriendo… - La mujer sobre la cama le respondió con su siempre sonrisa franca, tomo la mano izquierda del hombre y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano; la beso.

Sintió el esfuerzo de su mujer al besarle, y sin poder contener mas las lagrimas beso con devoción su frente.

- Yo tengo la culpa bebé… - Miro el rostro destrozado de su esposo, en verdad que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, y, si iba a morir, deseaba por lo menos, poder descansar del dolor de la traición. – Por querer vengarme, termine aquí… - Recordó el horrible momento en que decidió traicionarle…

FLASH BACK

Una hermosa mujer lloraba desgarradoramente sobre la cama de un hotel, deseaba sacar todo el dolor que sentía, pero no lo haría frente a su hermana, siempre que tenia que sacar alguna emoción; llanto, dolor e ira, lo hacia en privado, nunca permitía que nadie viera sus lagrimas amenos que ya no pudiera soportar mas su dolor.

_- Quería sorprenderte, Inuyasha, quería encontrarte en tu viaje, quería estar contigo, pero quien me a sorprendido fuiste tú, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de traicionarme… _- Pensaba desconsolada al recordar como hacia unas horas estaba en camino hacia la oficina que tenia su marido en Kyoto, con la ilusión de darle una grata sorpresa a su esposo, y también, como en la oficina del hombre, justo en su escritorio se encontraba su querido Inuyasha besando apasionadamente a su secretaria; Kikyo…

- Muy bien, Inuyasha, jugaremos entonces… - Se levanto de su cama y se coloco frente al espejo, sus ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrosadas eran la prueba perfecta para confirmar el dolor sufrido. – Tu me engañas, yo te engaño, y luego, cada quien tomara su camino… - Se encamino hacia el baño de la habitación que había rentado decidida a cambiar su aspecto destruido por uno de una mujer dispuesta a todo por una noche placentera.

END FLASH BACK

Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras una lagrimilla traviesa surcaba su mejilla, esperaba vengarse, quería verlo destruido y solo, pero quería verlo, quería saber que no podría continuar, nunca quiso destruirlo abandonándolo, dejándolo frente al frío abismo de la muerte.

- Kagome… yo tuve la culpa, me deje seducir por ella, fui débil… - En un impulso tomo a su esposa en sus brazos, abrazándola desesperadamente pero sin lastimarla, como temiendo que, si la soltaba, la vida se le iría mas pronto, pero sabiendo que podría lastimar su ya frágil cuerpo. Recordó el único dia que le fue infiel a su amada esposa, el único dia que a su esposa se le había ocurrido darle una sorpresa visitándolo.

FLASH BACK

- Señor, aquí están los papeles que solicito, solo tiene que firmarlos. – Se balanceaba de forma insinuante frente a su jefe, tenia tiempo deseándolo, un hombre como él no se encontraba todos los días; guapo, inteligente, todo un caballero, rico… y casado, pero ese pequeño defecto se podía arreglar, según sabia él tenia tiempo deseando que su esposa le diera un hijo, pero la susodicha no estaba del todo convencida, pero, si tan solo él supiera que ella estaría dispuesta a darle los hijos que él deseara, no lo pensaría dos veces para dejar a esa mujer que según él, tanto adoraba.

- Gracias Kikyo, puedes retirarte, es todo por hoy. – Levanto la mirada al sentir que la mujer no se había marchado, era una chica hermosa en verdad que si, pero tenia una mirada fría y una voz carente de emoción, la había contratado por que era eficiente, pero llevaba algunos días notando como las faldas de ella se reducían cuando él pasaba, como cruzaba las piernas insistentemente, y, aunque pareciera antinatural, él no se sentía atraído, por el contrario, le provocaba cierto malestar la insistencia de la mujer, había hecho un juramento de fidelidad frente a un altar, frente a un Dios en el cual creía fervientemente, tanto él, como su adorada niña, y no iba faltar a su palabra. – ¿Has olvidado algo Kikyo?

- No señor. – Se inclino sobre el escritorio y quedo muy cerca del rostro del hombre. – ¿Usted ha olvidado algo?

- Kikyo, agradecería que te retiraras en este momento. – Se levanto molesto pero en ese momento Kikyo, sin poder controlarse más, se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso con desesperación.

END FLASH BACK

Si, ese dia había sido débil, y el recuerdo de su adorada niña y el parecido un tanto fugaz entre su secretaria y su querida esposa lograron confundirlo, a tal grado, que correspondió el beso, pero solo por un minuto, un instante, el mismo instante en el que su esposa entro a la oficina, y, tan silenciosa como entro, salio.

- Kagome… no puedes dejarme… no puedes irte… por favor Kagome… - Unas gruesas lagrimas corrían por el rostro del hombre, estaba desesperado por tener a su esposa a su lado, pero cada minuto que pasaba la sentía cada vez mas lejos.

- Inuyasha…

- Por favor… dime quien fue el maldito que te hizo esto…

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, su marido le estaba pidiendo el nombre del que fuera su amante por una noche.

- Olvídalo Inuyasha…

- ¡No! ¡No lo voy a olvidar Kagome! ¡Él fue el maldito que te esta arrancando de mi lado! ¡Él tiene la culpa de esto! – Inuyasha comenzó a perder los estribos, encontraría a ese hombre y lo acabaría, de una manera lenta y dolorosa, como jamás se ha visto, pero más seguro estaba que su dolor era aun más grande de lo que cualquier clase de tortura pudiera provocar en ese hombre.

- ¡No te daré el nombre Inuyasha! – Kagome comenzó a levantarse lentamente, no podía darse el lujo de que su marido perdiera su juicio en sus últimos momentos.

- ¡Tienes que dármelo Kagome! – Tomó a su esposa fuertemente de los hombros, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a lastimarla. - ¡Tiene que pagar por haberte…!

- ¡Inuyasha escúchame con cuidado! ¡Él no me puso una pistola en la cabeza para que me acostara con él! – Interrumpió a su marido y lo miro de una manera profunda y fría, muy a su pesar, pues sus palabras eran ciertas, aunque crueles, ciertas.

Inuyasha la soltó lentamente y se dedico a mirar los ojos castaños de su niña, y vio con mucho dolor, como los mismos se iban llenando lentamente de lágrimas.

- Inuyasha… no puedo darte el nombre de él porque yo tuve la culpa… estaba dolida y muy molesta… asi que no me importo en lo mas mínimo quien fuera… solo quería… olvidarme de ti… aunque fuese por una noche…

FLASH BACK

El bar estaba casi a reventar, la mayoría de las personas que había en ese lugar eran jóvenes adultos, como ella, no eran unos adolescentes locos sin quehacer, pero tampoco eran personas maduras, y, se sintió como si de verdad fuera apenas una estudiante universitaria.

No tardo mucho en encontrar un grupo de chicas muy divertidas que aceptaron que pasara la noche en su compañía.

De los amigos de las chicas ninguno lograba captar su atención, aun que ella si que estaba llamando la atención de muchos, y, dentro de ellos, estaba un apuesto hombre de ojos color miel y cabello extrañamente plateado.

- Hola. – El hombre se había acercado a Kagome con mucho sigilo, y consiguió sorprenderla por un momento, pero al instante recobro su postura de mujer sensual.

- Hola, ¿Bailas? – Recordó el motivo por el que estaba en ese bar, y siendo él, el joven más atractivo de todo el lugar, decidió que seria el indicado para pasar la noche.

- Seguro. – La tomo de la mano y la condujo lentamente a la pista de baile, donde comenzaron a bailar un son muy lento y muy sensual…

Él respiraba literalmente en su nuca, el movimiento de sus caderas al compás de la de ella era exacto, sus manos calientes estaban reposando sobre su cadera, indicándole el movimiento de su propia cadera.

Sintió como la respiración del hombre iba haciéndose cada vez más agitada, y su aliento mas caliente. Una vocecilla en su interior grito al sentir una llama de deseo crecer en su interior, como pidiendole que se detuviera antes de cometer una locura, pero al instante su conciente sediento de venganza la callo mandándola a un rincón muy oscuro en lo mas recóndito de su mente.

Se giro para encontrarse con los ojos ambarinos del hombre y pasar ambas manos por el cuello de él, sintiendo como se erizaban a su contacto, froto con un poco mas de proximidad su cadera contra la de él, sintiendo en ese mismo momento algo duro que chocaba contra su cadera…

- No me has dicho tu nombre… - La voz del hombre estaba apenas reconocible debido al tono tan grave que había adquirido.

- Ni tú el tuyo… - Su propia voz estaba ronca, y se sintió satisfecha, era la primera vez que se sentía ansiosa de acostarse con alguien mas que no fuera su marido, pero al instante olvido todo esto, no quería recordar a su esposo ya que probablemente se arrepentiría de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. – Me llamo Kagome.

- Yo soy Sesshomaru…

END FLASH BACK

Nadie la había forzado a acostarse con ese tal Sesshomaru, y por lo mismo, nadie podría forzarla a decir su nombre… él no había tenido la culpa de la debilidad de ella.

Miro a su esposa con detenimiento, en verdad que estaba muy pálida, y sin contar que en otras partes de su cuerpo habían aparecido unos horribles moretones, estaba más delgada de lo que había estado nunca. Le dolía en el alma verla en ese estado, y mas aun recordando que jamás volvería a ser la misma, es mas, jamás volvería a estar con él.

- Kagome, por favor… - Por fin sacaría todo el dolor que sentía dentro de sí. – No puedes dejarme así, no ahora, aun no es el momento… - Lloraba silenciosamente y muy lentamente fue poniéndose de rodillas a un lado de la cama que ocupaba su esposa, y con sumo cuidado, a pesar de su llanto desesperado, acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho de la mujer, y oyó como el corazón de su niña latía cada vez mas lento, y como su propia respiración iba haciéndose cada vez mas lenta y pausada.

- Así es el destino Inuyasha… - Un nudo en su garganta le dificultaba el continuar, pero sentía como la vida se le agotaba y aun no le había dicho todo lo que tenia que decirle. – No ahí manera de que podamos cambiarlo… Así que sal, supera este dolor… Demuestra que aun eres el hombre con el que me case… Aquel que nunca se rindió ante nada ni ante nadie…

No podía soportarlo más, su esposa le estaba pidiendo un imposible, no lo toleraría ni un momento más, así que se levanto dispuesto a maldecir al mismísimo Dios por apartar a su querida esposa de su lado.

- ¡No lo entiendes Kagome! ¡Dame el nombre del sujeto! ¡No me quedare con las manos cruzadas mientras tú te estas muriendo aquí! ¡Por culpa de un maldito que esta infectando a quien sabe que tantas mujeres!

- ¡Mujeres que decidimos acostarnos con él! ¡Mujeres que fuimos tan estúpidas como para dejar de lado el cuidado y la protección por un momento de calentura! – Se incorporo un poco y miro a su "querido" esposo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. - ¡No me forzó! ¡No creo que forcé a nadie! ¡Yo tengo la culpa! ¡Yo tome esa decisión y yo debo pagar por mis actos, el rumbo de mi vida estaba en mis manos! ¡No en las de él! ¡No en las de tu zorra Kikyo! ¡Y mucho menos en las tuyas Inuyasha! ¡Si me he resignado a morir!… ¡Déjame hacerlo con dignidad!

Miro a su esposa completamente azorado, todas sus palabras habían sido ciertas, dolorosas, pero ciertas, aquel hombre no la obligo a acostarse con él, ella lo decidió.

- Pero no es justo bebé… yo también me equivoque ¿Por qué yo no estoy ahí? Si no en tu lugar, por lo menos a tu lado…

- La vida no es justa Inuyasha… - Su voz sonaba muy apagada, había usado casi todas sus fuerzas en la discusión anterior y ahora se arrepentía de sus actos, estaba lista…

- Pero por lo menos dame el nombre… Te prometo… Te juro que no le haré nada, solo quiero saber su nombre. – Nisiquiera él mismo se creía, si llegaba a obtener el nombre del tipo movería cielo mar y tierra para verlo acabado.

- También prometiste… Que jamás besarías a otra mujer que no fuera yo, o alguien de tu familia… Dudo que Kikyo sea de tu familia si la besaste como la besaste…

- …

- Yo también te prometí fidelidad, y mírame, estoy muriendo por haber faltado a mi promesa…

- No es lo mismo Kagome… Fue por mi maldita debilidad que los dos estamos así… todo es culpa mía… - Se arrodillo nuevamente junto al lecho de su esposa. – Por favor Kagome, perdóname…

Acaricio el cabello de su esposo con suavidad, y usando sus últimas fuerzas, lo perdono.

- Por lo que sea que te sientas culpable… Inuyasha… Te perdono… Ahora perdóname tú a mí… Por engañarte… Y por abandonarte…

- No Kagome, no hables así… Aun no te vayas… - Levanto la mirada al sentir que la mano que antes lo acariciaba se quedaba estática, y se encontró con los ojos cerrados de su joven esposa, con el rostro tranquilo y, como siempre, hermosa a pesar de la palidez. - ¿Kagome?...

- …

- ¡Kagome! – Se incorporo y trato de despertarla, el pánico cada vez era mas evidente en su rostro, pero en el de su esposa no había reacción… Ya no estaba.

FIN

.-.-.

¿Que os pareció? Es un fic que había escrito hace mucho, pero no había subido n.n, espero me dejéis un comentario n.n si no es mucho pediros, ya lo leyeron solo tenéis que darle al botoncito de abajo que dice "go" y me decís que os pareció xD


End file.
